Ambient
by Odachii
Summary: Chiaki was blind to what she really has until she found out an Akuma had killed her mother. Allen comes to her rescue and saves her from a horrible demise. It seems that she is going to have a place in the black order? Or will she...? Find out?  :


...to tell you the truth...I've lost my memory due to my innocence three times now. I never expected to return after my last encounter with what my Innocence truly is on the inside. I am the only exorcist that is known to change my weapons appearance and by appearance I mean body wise.  
That's right. My innocence is itself, someone...

The sun was bright on my first misson since along time. I can't remember when the last time I had one was but I'm glad to be back. I looked to the small handbook given to me about where I am to be going and what to be looking for. I scoff pushing up my glasses some before looking down and reading:

"Chiaki, for your safety and others around you (If there are) it would be wise not to release Kurosaki Karasu in anyway shape or form. Being that you are the Inverse of the lord I expect you not to even listen to my request so I told Allen to follow you. Enjoy the company while it lasts for you"

My eyes squint behind my glasses. 'What does he mean while it lasts?' I then found myself eager to look outside as the train hit a full and slow stop at the station. People exited before I did and I slowly but surely found my feet to the cold ground; The train steaming away with an odd want of hurry. I look around for Allen and don't notice him so I just continue on my way.

_'You better watch it Chiaki...I sense...something funny going on here...'_

"Calm down Kurosaki...It isn't that big of a deal" I say aloud, feeling his shadow behind me; Walking next to me.

_'Oh but it is...without me you would have died ever so long ago from your crazy-'_

"Look...without you I wouldn't forget everything now would I?" He became silent as I feel him return inside my hand and I smile grimly. Though maybe he was correct, so was I. Nothing like proving someone years...well..hundreds of years older then you wrong huh? I itched the back of my scalp as I noticed a girl who looked like her eyes were sinking into her face, hair in a bundle and a type of odd looking shawl on her shoulders. My eyes went to a description in the book and I heard Kurosaki mummble inside my ear. It's the girl I was looking for. Miranda.

I started walking towards her before feeling eyes on me, many eyes. Kids started throwing poop at her and I found myself giggling as I walked up behind the kids, "How rude of me to laugh but also how rude of you to throw shit at this lady..."

_'Careful...they are watching'_

I take the kids nasty hand and throw him to the snow, my eyes going around the area before I finally look to her. "Miranda?" She shakes with fear and nods, "Y-y-yes?"

_'God even her voice is grim...'_

I smile behind my serious face, "I was sent here to help you with something...suppo-" I feel something pick up wind; Moving past my face but with a terrible shot...it missed. I turn my attention and see a man with a akuma weapon coming from his eye, I feel worry and excitement run through my veins. I feel my arms crawl with darkness from Kurosaki...

"Innocence invocation..."

_'Arms of inverse...'_

A smile goes to my face.

"You should've killed me..."

My knuckles crackle under the weight of the demon hands on my own and I feel it's chains wrapping themselves around my shoulder blades. Nothing felt better then to have Kurosaki's hands tightly hold over my own, sheer power running through my veins as I feel his shadow behind me. He lifted our hands and an odd circular stone appearing with signs behind us. The Akuma eyed me carefully though I know he will be dead in about 1.5 seconds...I wanted to know who else was here. Everyone who had seen the Akuma must have ran by now...I look around and my hypothesis was correct. They were all gone except two others, not including Miranda. She was freaking out behind me.

_'My turn...'_

He whipped my hand and chains followed, grabbing the other Akuma's neck; It fell to it's knees in pain as I appeared in front of him and pushed my fingers together, creating a palm before smashing it in his chest. I felt the captured soul escaping in anticapated freedom before I whipped my hand around and captured the first Akuma by the face; Pulling my hand up, sending him flying. His body seemed so stupid and lazy in the air...as if he didn't know I was about to kill him. I held my hand in palm position, up as if like my hand itself was a knife. His body was slashed in half and yet again I felt the air clear some.

_'One left...'_

_No one loves you like I do...Not even Cross..._

I felt my head go dizzy and the chain wavered, sending the Akumas lazy airborne body down beside me. I grab my face and feel Kurosaki start to freak out behind me.

_'Stay focused dammit!'_

I felt him spin me around and send down the circle, an explosion of signs going into it's body; Making it into stone. He breathes heavily as I grab at my face in pain.

_That's right...Cross never loved you...after all...he does bring girls all the time doesn't he?_

Allen suddenly appeared, his Anti-Akuma weapon at the ready before looking to me in worry. "Chiaki...?"

I look to him with a painful expression. Whoever was speaking (I'm pretty sure it was Kurosaki) was speaking the truth...he does bring girls all the time and is drunk whenever he came home...or so I can remember...

_God...I love you with all I am...and yet you only allow me to love you so far...Hit me all you want...but your words is what really hurts..._


End file.
